


耻辱与荣耀

by lyreann



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Throne Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 沃帝根教会亚瑟，坐在英格兰的王座上意味着什么。





	耻辱与荣耀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shame and the Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116621) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 



亚瑟仰起脸，透过牢房栅栏看着沃帝根，垂落的金发之下是疲倦而又警惕的神情。“接下来会发生什么？”

沃帝根允许自己花上片刻来欣赏眼前的男人，接着才回之以一个嘲讽的微笑。“你很清楚接下来会发生什么。你很快就会成为一个传说。”

***

那一夜晚些时候，当沃帝根回到自己的起居室，他不得不向自己承认，尽管他表现得胸有成竹，实际上，他并不知道该拿亚瑟怎么办。

那男孩必须死。这倒是很明白的。

但是他不会让亚瑟成为一个高贵的圣徒，在直面死亡时毫不屈服，未曾破碎。他不会让亚瑟王的故事在王国内流传。沃帝根花了那么多精力来镇压叛变的火种，那些故事会让它们死灰复燃。

他不能简简单单地杀死那男孩，他必须终结他。当亚瑟的头颅落在刽子手的斧下，他眼里所有的火焰都必须熄灭。人们所看到的只能是一个空壳，一个曾经伟大的存在燃烧殆尽之后所剩下的空虚外壳。

说起来倒是容易。

在他统治王国的这些年里，他学到了三种毁灭一个人的方式：痛苦，悲伤，还有耻辱。

在这三种方式里，痛苦是最简单的。他手下的人有关于拷问台、钉子和钳子的丰富经验，但他们的技能未免日渐生疏。而亚瑟呼吸的每一分钟，也会是叛乱军用来策划营救的每一分钟。沃帝根无法容忍亚瑟活到下一个日落。

悲伤比起折磨能够更快地撕裂一个灵魂。沃帝根想到了被他关在地牢深处的那些妓女们，是她们抚养了那男孩。他可以让亚瑟眼睁睁看着他杀死她们。但是，同样的，悲伤并不能保证折断一个人的灵魂，有时候这反而能给予人力量。最好还是别冒险了。最好还是保险点。

那么就是耻辱了。

他自顾自点点头，做出了决定。就在他做着必要的准备的时候，他允许自己感到那么一丝的渴望。

***

亚瑟将在正午时分遭受处决。民众们将清清楚楚地目睹他的鲜血洒落，头颅滚下刑台。属于亚瑟的传奇故事的披风已经开始围在了他自己的身上。

在行刑之日的前一天的日落时分，沃帝根坐在王座上，差人带来了亚瑟。他伸展开四肢，将斗篷搭在扶手和高台上，一边等待着。当他听见逐渐接近的脚步声的回响，他抬起一只手开始检查自己修剪过的指甲。他不想看起来太过渴望。

尽管如此，在亚瑟走进房间的时候他还是忍不住深吸了一口气。

他被沃帝根手下两个戴面具的护卫夹在中间。沃帝根特地挑选的他们，因为他们懂得保持沉默。他们挟制着亚瑟的肩膀和他被束缚的手腕，他所走的每一步都被他们推挤着。他们每一次碰到他，他都会轻蔑地仰起头，下巴咬紧，颈侧的肌肉因为恼怒而紧绷。当他看到沃帝根的时候，他的眼睛眯了起来。他沉下脸，嘴唇线条因此而弯了下去。

沃帝根能感受到来自他的仇恨的热度。那让他感到温暖，沉入他的躯体就像令人沉醉的美酒。这高贵的、被困于笼中的雄狮，这纠缠不休的火焰——

“亚瑟。”他低声道。

亚瑟不愿屈尊作出回应。他死死盯着地板，身体的每一条曲线都诉说着愤怒。

这可不行。沃帝根不赞同地啧了一声。“那些妓女们可是很热忱地诉说着你的清白呢。我们都不想让她们失望，你说是不是？”他最后总会杀死那女人的，但是现在，他希望在亚瑟的眼睛里看到那份致命的希望。没有什么比令一只落败的野兽屈服更让人感到甜蜜。

亚瑟犹疑地点了点头。“求你了——她们什么过错都没有。”

“她们窝藏了一个叛徒，不是吗？”

“我不是……”亚瑟停顿片刻，吞咽了一下。“我是忠诚的。”

沃帝根以一个微笑反击。“我是忠诚的……？”

“我是忠诚的……陛下。”最后那个词几乎是被吐出来的。就好像亚瑟根本不想让那个词侮辱他的嘴似的。

哦，但是这一切会很有趣的。

他郑重地朝亚瑟点了点头。“听到你这么说，我很满意。我是仁慈的，我决定给你一个机会来证明你的忠诚。”

亚瑟露出苦笑。“但你还是要杀了我的，是吗？”

沃帝根略带遗憾地撅了噘嘴。“即使是我也不能随意违背律法。”当然了，这并不完全是真的。但是，处在他这个位置上，总是要付出一些代价的，即使只是说说空话。他清清喉咙，继续说道：“叛国罪必须处以死刑。但是你的合作……会让你的姑娘们从轻发落。”

他几乎不可察觉地吞咽了一下，他的手握紧了——他就像一条上钩了的鱼，现在沃帝根只需要收起他的鱼线。

他挥挥手，让亚瑟身旁的护卫退开。他们退回大厅两侧，在面具下保持沉默。

亚瑟独自站在那儿，被束缚着，他看起来变得更渺小了，同时又更高大了。大厅里的圆柱和它们之间落下的压迫性的阴影让他仿佛变矮了。但他身上仍然透露着一种高贵的气息，锋利而骄傲，任何人看着他都不会质疑，在他们面前站立着一位国王。一个国王的存在——那在沃帝根嘴里留下一丝苦涩的余味。他痛恨亚瑟，即使他体内的某一部分甚至想要在亚瑟面前屈膝行礼。那是不成的。

“走近点。”他发话了。

亚瑟的身体绷紧起来，但他按照他说的做了。他拖拉着脚步走近王座，在几步远的位置停了下来。

“近一点儿。”沃帝根说。

亚瑟又不情不愿地走近了几步。他站得足够近，倘若沃帝根愿意，他可以伸出手就触碰到他。沃帝根身体后仰，靠在王座上，双腿分开伸展着躯体。

“近点儿。”

再迈两步。亚瑟的腿离王座只有几英尺的距离。沃帝根能看见亚瑟眉毛上淌下的汗水，当他紧张地舔着嘴唇的时候那湿润的闪光。

“再近点儿。”

亚瑟又走近了一步。他的膝盖与王座边缘平齐了。他站在沃帝根分开的两腿之间。他伫立在沃帝根面前。但是沃帝根能看到他身体的姿态。他们都很清楚，到底是谁在掌控一切。

“跪下。”他低声说。

亚瑟的鼻孔张大了，他张开嘴想说什么——但是沃帝根同他视线相交，不管亚瑟在他眼睛里看到什么，那让他闭上嘴，转开了视线。他非常缓慢地跪了下去，依靠膝盖拖曳着自己的身体。高度正好，只要沃帝根想，他可以伸出手抚摸他下巴的轮廓。

“非常好，亚瑟。”他轻声说。

他让亚瑟在沉默中跪伏了片刻，也许他会意识到自己拥有的力量是多么微不足道。接着，沃帝根再也忍耐不住了。他将手掌放在亚瑟的头顶上，另一只手则搭在自己的膝盖上，手指张开，印章戒指上镶嵌的暗红宝石朝上，在烛光中闪着光泽。“现在，做个乖孩子，吻我的戒指。”

亚瑟突然动了一下，但沃帝根压制住他：他曲起攥着亚瑟头发的手指并且固定在那儿，亚瑟没办法抽身退开。

“你不会想让我再重复一遍吧？”他问道，一边警告性地拽了一下。

亚瑟颤抖了一下，垂下头颅。沃帝根不知道那是由于愤怒还是恐惧。他的嘴唇的触碰非常轻盈，就好像在宝石上轻轻扫过的一只幽灵。

他向前拽着亚瑟的脑袋，轻柔但又无情，直到亚瑟的颧骨贴上了沃帝根的大腿内侧。他将另一只手放在亚瑟锁骨的凹陷处，他能从那鸟儿羽翼一般的结构里感受到他的脉搏。哦，亚瑟可能装出了一副勇敢的模样，但他的身体泄露了他的恐惧。不久之后，沃帝根就能清楚地看到这一点。他等不及了。他的手指顺着亚瑟的脖颈游走而上，经过他的喉结，他下巴上的胡渣，最后停留在了那对饱满的嘴唇上。“张开嘴。”

亚瑟向上盯着他，眼睛里闪烁着叛逆的火光。但头发上的再一次拉拽就足以提醒他。亚瑟张开嘴，驯服得就像一匹被套上了缰绳的马。

他的中指施上了一点儿力，进入亚瑟的口腔并停留在他的舌头上。他的印章戒指逼迫着亚瑟，让他不得不将嘴张大了些。

“舔。”

亚瑟再一次犹豫了一下。但他自行合上了嘴唇，开始舔沃帝根的手指。沃帝根欣赏了一会儿眼前的景致：亚瑟眼中的羞辱和愤怒，他的脸颊微微凹陷下去的模样。那画面助长了在他的腰腹间燃起的火焰。他几乎已经能够想象出来，当那条舌头舔他的阴茎时会是怎样的感觉。但为什么只停留在想象呢？

他从亚瑟的嘴里抽出自己的手指，那举动带出了一道湿润的声响。他动作粗暴地擦去亚瑟脸颊上的唾液。在他的红宝石上留下的唾液的闪光让他感到烦躁，于是他转过手背，在亚瑟的另一边脸颊上又擦了一下。宝石的切面在亚瑟的脸颊上留下了一道刮痕。

接着，他移开了放在亚瑟身上的双手，转而搭在王座的两侧。他不会让亚瑟觉得自己是在被迫做这一切而获得安慰。不，最甜蜜的折磨是一个男人加诸于他自身的。“服侍我。”

他知道亚瑟立即就明白了他的意思。他的阴茎已经在他的马裤里支了起来，亚瑟的脸颊离那鼓起的形状只有几英尺。亚瑟呼出一口气。沃帝根体内的一部分非常希望他会拒绝，因为惩罚他将是一件非常令人愉快的事。但是亚瑟没有。他的每一个举动都透露着愤怒，但他还是抬起了双手，开始解开沃帝根的皮带。

他的手指随着他的动作颤抖着，一度无法解开皮扣。沃帝根随意地反手抽了他一个耳光。声音在大理石厅堂内回响，但并没能盖过亚瑟试图掩盖的嘶声。

之后，他的双手就谨慎多了。没过多久，沃帝根的阴茎就从衣料中被释放出来，已经充血挺立，充满渴望。

看到此情此景，亚瑟呆立住了，双手无用地攥着周围的裤子布料。别人还会以为，这男孩之前还从来没瞧见过一根阴茎呢。

“来吧，亚瑟，别和我调情了。”

他抬起头，沃帝根愉快地看到他的脸颊染上了愤怒的粉色。“我不会——”

“哦，但是我认为，你将意识到你会的。”

亚瑟仍然犹豫着。沃帝根又多等了一会儿，他朝那两个将亚瑟带到这里来的护卫招了招手，他们正无声地注视着这一切。拔剑出鞘的声音打破了沉寂，让亚瑟浑身颤抖了一下。有那么片刻，亚瑟仍然静止着，沃帝根思索着，他是不是该更明白地威胁这男孩，好让他自愿屈服于这场羞辱。

“你是在一个妓院里长大的。你的妓女们肯定教过你怎么舔一个男人的老二吧？”

提到那些女人好像鼓励了他。他的双唇的第一次触碰是迟疑的，仅仅是在阴茎的侧面轻轻贴了一下。第二次触碰仍然很轻，第三次、第四次差不多都是这样。这些一闪而过的亲吻足以让沃帝根发疯：抓住亚瑟操他的嘴的渴望越来越强烈。

沃帝根几乎就要说些什么了，就在那时，亚瑟倾身向前，朝他的阴茎发动了复仇，沃帝根不得不咬住嘴唇，避免自己抽气出声。亚瑟舔着前端，舌头舐过下方的缝隙，然后分开双唇，将他的阴茎深深的、整个吞了下去，直抵咽喉。

沃帝根在靴子里蜷起脚趾，他的手指攥住了王座的扶手，关节发白。他那么近，那么近了——

然后他看见了亚瑟的眼睛，他在那儿看见了一丝残忍的满足，他看到亚瑟所看到的一切，沃帝根是那个正在失去控制的人。

他从亚瑟嘴里退出来，抬起一条腿朝亚瑟肩膀上踹去。亚瑟向后倒去，滚下台阶。他后背着地，双眼因为惊讶而睁大了，因为疼痛和困惑而喘息的双唇光滑湿润，如樱桃般殷红。

控制住自己的欲望之后，沃帝根褪下马裤，到环绕着小腿的位置。他的阴茎已经因为亚瑟卖力的吞吐而完全勃起了，在他分开双腿靠坐在王座上时摆动着。石制的冰凉表面贴着他的大腿。

亚瑟很努力地想要将视线从他的阴茎上移开，但他失败了。他的视线不断地来回逡巡，就好像他无法控制自己。沃帝根让他同自己抗争了一会儿，然后轻轻笑了起来。“这个王座就是你想要坐在上面的东西，是不是？”

亚瑟的声音如同耳语，几不可闻。“我的陛下，我从未想要王冠，我——”

“骗子。你想要这个。即使是现在，你还是想要这个。”

他的声音因为恐慌而变得急促起来。“我——我从未想要过任何，我——”

“但是你确实想，亚瑟。你想要坐在这个王座上。那么就坐上来吧。”

亚瑟好像第一次真正意识到那些护卫的存在。他的眼睛向后瞟去，又转回来，就好像一只掉入陷阱的野兔。沃帝根没有期望这一点，但他的脸颊在那些无声的注视下变得更红了。

“我们可是正在赶时间呢，亚瑟。”他温和地说。

“我从未——我不知道怎么——”

“更多的谎言？不过，没关系。我来帮你恢复记忆：首先，脱掉你的衣服。”

亚瑟以一种僵硬、单调的动作除去了他的衣物，然后将它们一件件丢在地板上。

他爬到王座上时的动作就好像定格了一般。他盯了一会儿地面，然后缓慢地爬到王座上方，在沃帝根的大腿两侧支撑住自己的双脚。他调整自己的身体的时候，沃帝根耐心地等待着，他欣赏着亚瑟皮肤上粉色的阴影。之前因为愤怒而显现出来的颜色此时因为羞耻已经加深成了一种浓烈的红色，从他的脸颊和锁骨凹陷处显现出来。

亚瑟抓住王座的背靠，直起身体，嘴唇紧抿发白。接着他将身子朝沃帝根的阴茎沉了下去。当沃帝根的阴茎触碰到那个入口、他的顶端进入亚瑟的身体的时候，他不得不再一次咬紧嘴唇。亚瑟颤抖着喘了一口气，又接纳了一指的宽度——他的动作很慢，非常非常慢。

太慢了。

沃帝根很快失去耐心。他将亚瑟支撑在王座上的脚踢了下去，于是亚瑟跌落下去——正好落在沃帝根的阴茎上。

在他上方，亚瑟发出了一声仿佛受扼的喊叫，因为那性器正在劈开他的身体。但沃帝根几乎没有听见他的声音。他陶醉在突然包裹住他的柔滑的紧致中。那感觉堪称完美，无可比拟——而沃帝根需要更多。

亚瑟试图抽身而出，逃离他的侵入，但沃帝根继续向上推进，不顾亚瑟发出的泣音。

完美，完美，完美。沃帝根的嘴唇不由自主地分开了，他发出一声沙哑的呻吟。“再快点儿。”他咬着牙说道。

沃帝根操进他体内的时候，亚瑟的身体开始上下摆动，他无能为力，只有接受一切。他的脑袋垂落下去抵着自己胸膛，他的大腿闪烁着汗水的光泽。在他的双腿之间，他自己的阴茎也开始分泌出液体。沃帝根伸出手，残忍地握住了它，享受着亚瑟遭受折磨一般的呻吟。

当他的速度开始减慢，沃帝根抓住他的臀部，更加用力地撞入他的身体。

亚瑟胡乱发出啜泣，性器在他们身体之间的空气里无助地支棱着。他突然颤动了，接着是高潮的来临，他呻吟着，精液在他自己的小腹上制造出一片狼藉。

而整个过程里，沃帝根一直在操着他。他在寻求自己的释放，丝毫不管亚瑟因为过度的刺激而发出的呜咽。不久之后，随着最后一次猛烈的冲撞，他也达到了顶峰。

他曾设想过，这一刻将充满了胜利的意味，这是他对亚瑟的支配的顶点。然而，就在他跨过界线的那一刻，他看见了亚瑟盯着他的眯起来的眼睛。亚瑟夹紧了自己包裹着他的身体，而他则迷失在了高潮之中。在那一刻，亚瑟才是掌控一切的人。那只是一个小小的细节。

但亚瑟还是注意到了。

他向后靠回他的王座上——他的！——让护卫将已经失去抵抗的亚瑟带走。亚瑟知道什么无关紧要。明天亚瑟就要死了，沃帝根会成为国王：他现在是国王，在之后的很多很多年里，他都会是国王。


End file.
